


you are my true north

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Soulmates, F/F, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical soulmate au where the day you meet your soulmate a compass appears on your ankle. When you come into contact with your soulmate, the tattoo changes and the needle goes from north to the direction of your soulmate. The catch is, once you talk to them, it disappears.</p><p>or</p><p>That au I'm writing because I'm incapable of finishing my other fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck

Lexa is not looking for a relationship. She's perfectly happy being alone. It's not as tragic as it sounds, really. She's happy living her bachelorette lifestyle. She gets up at 4:45 in the morning to get to her coffee shop by 5:15 to open by 5:40. She makes enough money between the hours of 6:00a to 1:00p that she can hire one worker and she never has to stay later than 4:30. Her older sister, Anya, told her about soul mates, but Lexa couldn't say she really believed in them, at least not for herself. For all she knew, Anya had found a tattoo on her body the day she met Gustus, but Lexa had been away when it happened. Supposedly, the day you meet your soulmate a compass tattoo that appeared on your ankle. When you met your soulmate the needle moved from north to point to them. After you talked to them, the tattoo disappeared. Lexa doesn't spend a lot of time thinking about her soulmate because she doesn't exactly believe that that person exists, and even if they do Lexa's sure that she doesn't want to condemn that person to living with her. Lexa isn't an easy person to love and she's kept her emotions right since Costia. She and Costia had grown up together. They first met when Lexa was three and Costia was five. They had started dating when Lexa was fifteen and Costia was seventeen. They both more or less assumed that they had gotten their compasses and just didn't remember them. They had found bliss in each other for three years until Costia called one day. She was so apologetic but she found the one and she couldn't resist that. Lexa thinks that maybe that's when she lost faith in the whole soulmate thing. She hated the fact that there's supposedly one person out there for her. She _likes_ partying and sleeping with whoever the hell she wants. She _likes_ not having to work around another person and she doesn't want kids. She really doesn't see one person appearing and changing that. If Anya was alive, Lexa would be living her perfect life. Unfortunately, her one worker, Lincoln, recently found his soulmate. It's constantly Octavia this, Octavia that. Lexa just needs him to do work, she does not need him to tell her all the details about how pretty Octavia's eyes were and how nice her laugh is. Lexa's having a perfectly good dream of her and Anya having a picnic when her alarm sounds and jolts her from her sleep. She groans a little bit, but reluctantly she rolls out of bed (literally; hitting the floor from two and a half feet above is the only way Lexa can make herself wake up). Her morning routine is predictable and constant. She hits the floor, spends exactly eight minutes in the shower, before slipping into the day's clothes that she sets out the day before. She eats a bowl of exactly 3/4 of a cup Cap'n Crunch with 1/2 cup of milk, and leaves her apartment at 5:05. She's halfway through her shower when she sees it. Resting on her fucking ankle is a small compass, the needle facing due north. "Fuck." Lexa tries not to swear, but she can't help the profane word that escapes her mouth. She can't have a soulmate, that's not who she is. Forgetting about the rest of her shower, Lexa washes off her leg and shuts off the water. She doesn't realize she's only shaved one leg until she headed out the door. "Fuck." She can already tell that today won't be a good day. She gets to the coffee shop at 5:42 because there was a traffic accident that closed all but one lane on the highway. When she gets there, there's a blonde propped up against the door. Lexa fears her leg tingle and prays that this cute angry girl is not what her compass is pointing at. She tried to skew her leg to see the tattoo, but there's no way to do it and not look like a complete klutz.

"I thought you people opened at 5:40." The blonde says, her words growing into a growl.

"There was traffic." Lexa decides that she doesn't care if the universe wants her with this blonde, she doesn't like her. If the blonde isn't going to play nice neither is she.

"Maybe you should plan ahead." The blonde says obviously irritated. Lexa isn't sure what she's done to the blonde to deserve the sass she's getting.

"It's five thirty in the morning. Can I help you with anything?" Lexa asks tersely. She knows she has to be polite, but she's tired and her patience is running thin. Lexa is a hot head, and she always has been. When she was in elementary school, her parents were constantly in the principals office. If someone was mean to anyone, she started a fight with that person. It didn't matter whether or not Lexa was friends with the person being picked on nor did it matter if the person wanted Lexa to fight on their behalf. When she got to high school, she was constantly in trouble for yelling at teachers or starting fights with other kids.

"A coffee?" The girl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lexa growled, but rolls her neck in effort to calm herself down.

"Give me five minutes and I can do that for you." Lexa fiddles with the keys before getting the door open. Lincoln is already there, so everything was on. The girl taps impatiently at the counter as Lexa starts to brew the first pot of coffee.

"Clarke." Lincoln coos, appearing from the back storage room.

"Hey Lincoln." The blonde, Clarke, breathes out deeply. Tension seems to escape from her face as she rubs her eyes.

"Long night in the ER?" Lincoln muses, grabbing a muffin from the display case he had just stocked.

"Sometimes I just can't understand how these dipshits get into trouble." Clarke sighs, handing Lincoln a 20 dollar bill.

"So is coffee really the best idea?" Lincoln asks softly and Lexa slides the cup toward Clarke.

"I've got a midterm today; my residency may be at night but school in in the day time." Clarke's voice starts to take on a miserable tone.

Lincoln laughs a little bit, "Life of a med student I guess. Octavia's told me a bit about her clinicals, though I imagine it's more intense for doctors. I'm glad you finally came by though."

And suddenly, Lexa almost feels bad. This girl has a valid excuse to be pissy and Lexa is pushing her because she's in a bad mood herself. "This is Lexa by the way, my boss." Lincoln motions to Lexa and Clarke nods.

"Sorry about earlier." Clarke starts sheepishly. "I'm kind of a caffeine addict and when I don't get it, I'm a monster." Clarke sips her coffee and Lexa can truly see the girls features for the first time. Clarke has bright blue eyes and a healing bruise on her left cheekbone. She has a small scar over the bridge of her nose which Lexa finds oddly endearing. Her blonde hair is wound tightly on the top of her head in a bun and if Lexa really looks it looks there is a fading pink stripe within the sea of blonde.

"No problem, I was kind of on edge too." Lexa admits and with a simple wave of the hand, Clarke leave the coffee shop.

"What's got you wound so tight commander?" Lexa squints her eyes at Lincoln's nickname for her. Apparently she's a hard ass and Lincoln loves to give her hell for it.

"I er, I got my compass." Lexa says, hating talking about anything personal.

"Nice. Now maybe you'll finally get it," Lincoln bumps her gently with his hip, "all right, I'll leave you to it." Lincoln smiles and heads to the back where Lexa can smell fresh donuts cooking. Nervously, she lifts up her leg and pushes her sock and jeans away from her ankle. The compass is gone.

"Fuck."


	2. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter from Clarke's pov

Clarke is having kind of a shitty day and it's only five in the morning. She's been up since noon the day before and won't get sleep until nearly eleven tonight. She's counting down the minutes until she can get out of her scrubs and find a quality cup of coffee. Clarke really loves this rotation but her preceptor treats her like she's incompetent and they've had more idiot adults than actually hurt kids tonight. When she was doing her undergrad work, Clarke would only drink coffee if it was diluted so much so it could barely be called coffee. Her cup would include more cream, sugar, caramel, and chocolate than actual coffee. Within the first week of med school, she knew she would never survive with that. It was too expensive and took too long. She switched to black coffee and hasn't looked back. The only problem is the coffee at the hospital is shit. There's one last patient she and her preceptor have to see, to see if they can release him, but her preceptor is tired, so she sends Clarke off alone. Clarke slips into her last room where a five year old boy and his father sits. The boys leg shakes quickly, and his dad scolds him.

"He can't help it." Clarke smiles, "A common side effect of the albuterol is the shakiness." A worried look crosses the father's eyes, "perfectly normal." Clarke smiles and the man eases a little. "How are you feeling Big Man?" She pulls out a peak flow meter she had swiped from respiratory earlier.

"My throat is tired." He says, and Clarke understands. His father; however looks worried.

"If he's having trouble with his throat should we not go out. We were going to stop at McDonalds for some ice cream and a bite to eat on the way home." It's obvious to Clarke it's this boy's first major episode, even without looking at his chart.

"No, ice cream is perfectly fine. Basically, he feels like it's his throat but it's the bronchi. They were swollen, making it hard to breathe and now they're not. They're sore; it'll go away." Clarke turns to the boy. "Can you do me a favor?" She asks, and he nods. "I need you to hold this in your mouth, just like you did before with the treatment okay."He nods and puts his mouth around the peak flow. "Now take a big big breath and blow all the air you can out." He follows the directions and sends the small diamond flying through the pipe. Clarke takes the meter back from him and estimates where he is. The meter reads 125, so the boy is a little above 80%. He's in the green zone, so Clarke decides he can be discharged. "Okedoke, you did perfectly; we will get the paperwork going so you guys can get your ice cream and then some sleep." Clarke smiles.

"Thank you," the man starts, "my wife always knew what was going on with his asthma," the man explains sadly, then pauses "you're going to make someone very happy." Clarke knits her eyebrows together, confused by the words. The man nods toward her ankle. "You're compass is here." _Shit._ Clarke resists the urge to groan and forces a smile. This isn't the first time the stupid compass had appeared. It always stayed there until she went to sleep and was never there when she woke up the next day.

"Thanks." Clarke says and leaves the small room.

* * *

Clarke isn't sure what coffee shop would be open at 530 in the morning but she remembers Octavia talking about her boyfriend's early morning wake ups. She doesn't bother the girl, as she knows Octavia has a twelve hour shift to look foreword to and needs all the sleep she can get. Instead, Clarke pulls up the messaging app on her phone, knowing Octavia had previously texted her the name and location. Luckily, Grounder's is only five blocks away. Clarke sets out, saying hello to any and all people she passed, checking her ankle each time after. This time it's going to be different. She's not going to go through another day and just pass her soulmate. When she gets to the coffee shop she groans. "Shit." The lights are on and it seems as if it's open, but when Clarke tugs on the door, it's locked. Quickly, she checks her watch: it's 540 exactly. Logically, she knows whoever runs will open it soon, but she's not exactly listening to that part of her brain. Sleep-deprived Clarke is in charge and sleep-deprived Clarke is irritated because she has class and work and a midterm today and if she's going to get through it, she needs coffee. Clarke slumps against the wall, resigning to wait for Lincoln or whoever owns the place. She's not sure how many minutes of her simmering pass before a pretty brunette appears.

"I thought you people opened at 540." Clarke grumbled. Crossing one leg over another to steal a look at her ankle. Shit. The stupid thing is gone.

"There was traffic." The other girl, Clarke freaking soulmate, seems irritated. Clarke weighs her options. She could tell the brunette that she is Clarke's soulmate, or she could just keep quiet. Annoyance settled over Clarke and she figured she could just be with whoever she wanted if she just ignored this moment, and so she did.

"Maybe you should plan ahead." Clarke didn't mean for her tone to be so clipped, but then again, she didn't really care.

The other girl gritted her teeth, obviously seething. "It's five thirty in the morning. Can I help you with anything?" Clarke is in near disbelief that this is the person the universe wants her to be with. Seriously this is rude.

"A coffee?" Clarke tries to mask her irritation. She's not angry at the girl, not really. She's more done with the freaking universe.

"Give me five minutes and I can do that for you." It's obvious to Clarke that this girl is trying her hardest to be pleasant, but it's not working very well in Clarke opinion. The girl fiddles with her keys for a few moments until they're inside.

A friendly face appears from the back room and Clarke finds herself almost smiling. "Clarke!" Lincoln coos.

"Hey Lincoln." Clarke sighs, breathing out all the idiots she has seen in the past twenty four hours, all the annoyance she had with the universe, and all the stress surrounding her classes.

"Long night in the ER?" Lincoln muses, grabbing a muffin from the display case. Octavia had already trained him so well. Double chocolate muffins are Clarke's favorite.

"Sometimes I just can't understand how these dipshits get into trouble." Clarke pulls a 20 from her wallet, handing it to Lincoln.

The man's face softens. "So is coffee really the best idea?" He asks with a smile. The girl from before slides her a coffee and Clarke starts to feel bad for her pissyness.

"I've got a midterm today; my residency may be at night but school is in the day time." Clarke tries not to sound miserable. She loves her current residency and she's going to love being a doctor, she's sure of it, but the 36 hour days got old.

"Life of a med student, I guess. Octavia's told me a bit about her clinicals, though I imagine it's more intense for doctors. I'm glad you finally came by though." Clarke smiles, remembering the days where Octavia would complain about clinicals and warn Clarke she would be next. They would be the perfect doctor-nurse team. "This is Lexa, by the way, my boss." Lincoln motions to the girl. The name suits her, it's strong but feminine.

"Sorry about earlier," Clarke starts, tail between her legs, "I'm kind of a caffeine addict and when I don't get it, I'm a monster." Clarke takes a sip of the coffee and lets the warm liquid loosen her up.

"I was kind of on edge too." Lexa admits and Clarke smiles and nods. She nods and turns to leave.

She overhears Lincoln ask Lexa why she's wound so tight and right as she leaves, she hears Lexa say she got her compass. Clarke's heart not only stops, but it also quickens. She's confused and happy and angry and Jesus she doesn't know what she feels. Does she want her to be Lexa's person? If she's not Lexa's person, but Lexa's her person, does she have to be with Lexa? Clarke groans, making her way to campus. She replaces the thoughts of Lexa with ways to treat respiratory disfunction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do y'all think that I should do both POVs after this? Ideally it wouldn't be two chapters, just one, but the same thing would be happening. Let me know.


	3. Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a tragic backstory and Clarke is busy.

It's four days later when Clarke finally brings herself to speak about Lexa. She and Octavia are lounging around when Clarke gains the courage. She's been thinking about Lexa and drawing her, but she doesn't ever admit to herself how she truly feels. "Hey, so who's that girl with a stick up her ass where Lincoln works." Clarke tries to make Lexa sound as annoying as she had come off.

"You mean Lexa?" Octavia asks. Clarke pauses at the name. She finds herself attracted to Lexa despite the fact that she had been annoying and Clarke had been in a bad mood. She hates to say it, but she's been in this situation before and she never found herself attracted to the hot person involved.

"Yeah she seemed kinda..." Clarke doesn't get through the sentence before Octavia connects the dots. She gasps, and Clarke realizes her best friend knows exactly what's been occurring in her life.

"THATS WHY YOU WERE SO GRUMPY AND LINCOLN SAID AND AHHH." Octavia squeals. She pulls out her phone. "Raven! Raven! Raven! You owe me twenty bucks! Princess met her soulmate! Come quickly!" Octavia gushes over the phone and Clarke can practically hear Raven leaving her apartment two floor above Clarke. "Raven will be here in five you may start now. Tell us everything." Clarke sighs, unsure of what there was to tell.

"Like what?" Clarke asks shifting her position so now her legs are no longer kicking around with Octavia's but instead, Octavia's legs rest in Clarke's lap.

"Like everything!" Octavia sighs, frustrated at Clarke's density. "How does she make you feel? Do you get it?" Clarke contemplates the answer. Before she can answer, Raven barges through the door and snuggles into the couch with the other two girls.

"She's kind of annoying to be honest." Clarke says, but can't help the smile that crosses her face. She's annoying but there's a part of Clarke who realizes that Lexa is hers. Lexa is the person the universe wants Clarke to be with.

A laugh bubbles from Ravens chest and Clarke can feel it against her own. She squirms away from the tickle. "Clarke she's your soulmate how can she be annoying to you?"

Clarke huffs, "Pretty easily." Octavia grins, a mischievous look crossing her face.

"You know, Lexa and Lincoln are friends. We could have them over for dinner. Lincoln and I can make out, and Clarke and Lexa can work out their issues with kisses."

"I still don't get how you meet your soulmate and not love her." Raven sighs poking Clarke playfully.

"She was late. I needed coffee. She sassed." Clarke summarizes their encounter. Before she can argue with Octavia about inviting Lexa and Lincoln, Octavia has called her boyfriend and hung up.

"It's settled. We'll meet at Polis tomorrow for dinner at five." 

* * *

"Hey so you know how you met your soulmate but she's kind of your problematic fave." Lexa turns to find Lincoln leaning in the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Sure." Lexa laughs. Her feeling for Clarke, and Clarke herself, confused Lexa. The blond had definitely been in a mood, but still, Lexa found herself drawn to Clarke. She can see her future flash before her when she pictures Clarke. She things maybe loving Clarke could make missing Anya hurt less.

"Well, we're going to dinner with them tonight, in like thirty minutes." Lincoln says, and Lexa's jaw drops. "I would have told you sooner, but I was worried you'd bail on me."

Lexa's heart pounds. She can't just confront the girl, and she certainly can't do it in her baggy MIT sweatshirt and worn jeans. "Frick. Linc, I can't just see her again."

Lincoln laughs, but Lexa has a suspicion that it has to do more with the fact that Lexa said 'Frick'. Lexa didn't really swear. When they were young, Anya had told Lexa that only uneducated people swore. (Which did not hold up in college because Lexa majored in Aerospace Engineering and her roommate was majoring in Mechanical Engineering, and boy did they swear a lot.) After Anya died, Lexa reprogrammed her lexicon to not include swears unless they were absolutely necessary. "I forgot when you turned down that job with NASA you lost your swearing ability." Lincoln laughs, but Lexa can hear the sadness in his voice.

"You know it didn't make sense for me to take that job. Anya was sick and she needed someone to take the cafe." Lexa squirmed under the intense gaze of Lincoln. It hadn't been the smartest decision for her mental health, but she wanted to support her sister.

"And Gus couldn't have done that?" Lincoln asks gently. Lexa knows he's right, and maybe some day she'll get back into the career she used to love, but for now, she holds her ground.

"He had Tris." Lexa gives a weak excuse before changing the topic. "Anyway, shoo so I can get ready." Lincoln rolls his eyes, but abandons Lexa. She slips out of her comfy clothing before finding her way to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Unlike most people, she doesn't take warm showers, at least not any more. She was eight the last time she had taken a warm shower. It was stupid, really, the reason she no longer takes warm showers. She just couldn't make herself feel the same warm water she felt right before her world crashed around her.

She hates the cold water, but she hates the warm more, so Lexa's showers are always quick. She wraps her hair with one towel and wraps her body with the second. Lexa barely thinks about the clothing she'll wear. She just slips on her favorite flannel and her new black jeans. A part of her wants the strength of her mother, but if Octavia or Clarke asks about the infinity pendant, she's not sure she's ready to answer that question. Lexa sighs. She opens the music box beside her bed and slips the necklace around her neck and prays that there will be no questions asked.

* * *

Clarke isn't sure where the time went. She promised Octavia she would be at Polis by 445, but it was now 455 and she was just leaving the clinic. Her mom had called, desperately in need of Clarke. There was a bus accident and they needed as much help as they could get, which means Clarke is heading off to her first date (or date like thing) in her soulmate in teddy bear scrubs with her hair messily tied in a bun atop her head. Polis is a half an hour away, so Clarke knows she won't make it on time. During the drive, Clarke's mind doesn't stop turning. This is the time in her life that she needs all the time she can get for herself. Meeting her soulmate now isn't exactly conducive to that. She contemplates calling her dad, but they can talk for hours, despite the fact she sees him every Sunday for family dinner. She contemplates calling Raven, but she doesn't want to talk about the awkward dinner that faces her. Instead, Clarke spends thirty two minutes listing the muscles and bones of the body. She almost doesn't get out of the car when she spots Lexa. All three of them are waiting in the front of the restaurant, but Octavia and Lincoln are in their own world. Lexa is breathtaking and Clarke realizes that this is her future. Lexa is annoying as hell, but Clarke owes it to herself and Lexa to at least try.


	4. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on their first date with Octavia and Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right so my writing is a little rusty, but i'm trying to get back into it. it's probably shorter than it should be, but i promise it won't be another few months before i update.

"She's late." Lexa grumbles. It was twenty after and Lexa's supposed soulmate had yet to show. She knew she couldn’t  _ really  _ have a different soulmate, but the girl could dream. The moment Clarke stepped out of her car though, Lexa bites her tongue. The blonde is obviously fatigued. She appeared make-upless, with her locks up in a messy bun, and wearing a teddy bear v-neck scrub top and baggy blue scrub bottoms. Lexa isn’t sure how Clarke makes it look good, but she did. “Clarke.” Lexa says curtly, trying to keep her irritated façade intact, but Clarke’s focus wasn’t on Lexa. 

“You little shit,” Clarke starts, her eyes locked on a flawless Octavia. “How did you get out of helping at the clinic?” Lexa lifts her head, eager to know what happened at the clinic (because as hot as Clarke looked, she would not put up with chronic tardiness). 

“Hey, be nice.” Octavia grins, leading them all into the charming little restaurant. “I know how to plan ahead and leave at a reasonable hour. Before I even started working I told Momma G I had to be out of there by four, and I brought my dress and make up with me.” Octavia explains as the hostess (who is looking at Clarke a little too much and a little too flirty for Lexa’s liking. She was a pain in the ass and Lexa barely knew her, but the universe said  _ they  _ were suppose to be together. Not Clarke and some too-busty-to-be-real blonde who works at a restaurant for the rest of her life.) shows them to their seats.

Clarke grumbles, but turns to Lexa. “I do apologize for being late. Not that it’s any excuse, but there was a bus accident and my mom runs a clinic where all the kids from the accident were taken and it was a school bus and a Peter Pan bus, so there were quite a few and, I’m sorry that we started our second meeting on not the best foot.” Clarke babbles; it’s kind of endearing the way Clarke starts to stumble over the words as she speaks faster. 

Lexa bites back a smile as she pulls out Clarke’s seat for her. She has an image to uphold: calm, cool, slightly grumpy, and always a gentlewoman. “I believe saving children is an excuse Clarke, though I would prefer if you did not make this a chronic habit.” Lexa says evenly, trying to ignore her implication of a future with Clarke. Logically, Lexa knew they both saw a future together. No one really disobeyes their compass. You meet your soulmate, you date for a few months to a few years, then you get married and settle down. It’s as simple as that, but it didn’t feel that simple. 

When Lexa met Clarke’s gaze, a faint blush was fading from Clarke’s cheeks. “My, my, I see Niylah wasn’t exaggerating.” A boy-man with floppy hair appears, pen and paper in hand. “My name is Finn and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink.” It must be Lexa’s lucky fucking day because their server was very obviously into Clarke. How is she suppose to have a proper first date while everyone keeps hitting on her date. Clarke; however, doesn’t look swoon. 

“Hi Finn. I’m going to have a dirty martini.” Clarke takes Lexa by surprise and clasps their hands together. “What about you babe?” Lexa almost raises an eyebrow at the suggestive tone that Clarke’s voice had taken on when the puzzle pieces clicked. Clarke could tell this dofus was hitting on her and she didn’t want him to continue. 

If Clarke wasn’t doing this sober, there was no way Lexa was. “I think I’ll get your best scotch on the rocks.” Lexa tries not to smirk when she sees the intrigued look on Clarke’s face. “And you know what Finn,” Lexa continues, getting cockier as she goes. She reaches into her pocket to grab her wallet. “Why don’t I give you this now,” she pulls out the flashiest credit card she has (granted that’s not saying much but she owns a cafe, give her a break) “so my girlfriend or her friends don’t try and pay.” At this point Lexa is aware of the three sets of eyes on her. Finn reluctantly takes the card, and Lincoln and Octavia’s orders before grumbling something rude and scurrying away. 

“LEXA!” Octavia squeaked. “Who knew you were such a sly dog.” Lexa contorted her face in obvious confusion, but Clarke and Lincoln seemed to think whatever Octavia meant was funny, but Lexa forced a smile on her face. 

“What she means is,” Clarke corrects after the laughter finally starts to die down, “you slayed in the pretend girlfriend category. Also, that was a slick move slipping him your card, but alas, I won’t allow you to pay for it all.” Clarke smiles, finally removing her hand from Lexa’s. If Lexa’s being honest she had completely forgotten Clarke’s was in hers. It’s sure to be an interesting night.

* * *

 

Clarke is not having the optimal first date. She arrived late and looking like shit, whereas Lexa was looking insanely attractive. She was in a suit, as was Lincoln, with a pale yellow bowtie that would have matched Clarke’s dress. She assumed Octavia had told Lincoln to tell Lexa to match, but in the hustle bustle of the day, Clarke hadn’t had the time to get into her flowy dress. Lexa’s wavy hair was parted to one side and her subtle makeup was spot on. Then, Clarke learned their waiter was Finn fucking Collins. Finn had dated one of Clarke’s best friends, Raven. During their relationship Finn and Clarke met a total of three times, yet Clarke doubted Finn remember any of those meetings. Finn was intoxicated for each and always tried to sleep with Clarke. He almost succeeded the first time.

The more Clarke interacts with Lexa, the more she gets it. She doesn’t know Lexa or her story, but she feels like she could just be around Lexa for hours. She doesn’t think they needed to talk, but when Clarke slipped her hand into Lexa’s to fool Finn, it felt like it fit. Now, Octavia is telling one of Clarke’s more embarrassing stories. “Did you really?” Lexa giggles, and damn it if that stupid sound weren’t so musical Clarke would have hated it. 

“Yeah.” Clarke confirms with gritted teeth. Lexa’s intense green gaze softens when she meets Clarke’s eyes; a soft smile graces Lexa’s lips.

“That’s cute.” She says softly. Clarke doesn’t want to smile, but her body has other plans. “If Lincoln, Octavia, and most importantly you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you the basics Clarke.” Lexa says and Clarke has to hold back a sigh of content. This annoying (but hot) woman sitting in front of her will be hers. They’re not quite each other’s yet, no, they don’t know each other that well, but they will. Someday down the road Clarke and Lexa will grow old together. Clarke nods, trying to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling spreading across her body.

Octavia’s fake gag breaks Clarke from her focus on Lexa. “Dinner is done and I think you two are going to get couple-y, so we,” She pulls Lincoln up, “are going to head out.” Octavia shifts her gaze and looks intently on Lexa. “Don’t keep her out too late, I have resources everywhere, so I’ll know if you do.” Lincoln flashes Lexa a smile as Octavia pulls the burly man away. Clarke rolls her eyes and looks back to Lexa to find that the brunette had taken Octavia’s word to heart. 

“So you wanted to play twenty questions?” Clarke asked, captivated with Lexa’s every movement. Lexa nodded, swirling around what was left of her second glass of scotch. Girl could hold her hard liquor; something Clarke admired.

“Birthdate?”

“September 20th, do I get to ask in return?” Clarke asks, though she can tell they are not debating with words, but battling to find a dynamic with their eyes. 

“Later.” Clarke isn’t exactly content with Lexa’s answer, but she didn’t protest. “Favorite holiday?” Clarke isn’t sure why they’ve started to talk in short snippets, but she’s also not sure she wants to stop.

“Christmas, it brings everyone together,” Clarke pauses, feeling a smile cross her face, “and the cookies; those are a big selling point.” Lexa seems to contemplate this for a few moments before speaking again. 

“You’ll make them for me next time the holiday rolls around.” It isn’t a question. Clarke gulps; this annoying, cafe-owning, cocky, attractive, funny, irritating soulmate of Clarke’s was not going to have this large of an effect on Clarke, not yet. 

Clarke takes her time responding. She runs her tongue along her top lip, trying hard to get the response just right. “If you stick around I suppose you’ll get some.” The moment it was out of her mouth she knew it was a mistake. 

Lexa’s chest (no Clarke was not checking it out) rose and fell with laughter. “What a promise. I’m going to hold you to that.” Lexa smirked. Clarke nestled her face in her hands, though she wasn’t truly upset or embarrassed. Clarke knew it was the universe’s doing, but she had a good feeling about Lexa. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)


End file.
